A Sorcerer's Life at Hogwarts
by ryuu-bushi
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo have recieved invitation's to Hogwarts! Who'll be there? What will happen as our CardCapturing friends attend Hogwarts. Don't miss out on the Kawaii moments, Ron bashing just a little , and SS ET HG goodness! Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**Luna**: Hiya Everyone!! This is my first CCS or HP Fanfic so I'm EXCITED!!

**Syaoran**:Whats there to be excited about??

**Luna**:Thats for me to know and you to find out! HOHOHOHOHOHHOHO!!

**Syaoran**: Shivers You sound like Daidoji-chan when shes in her evil moods!

**Luna**: Really!? YEAH!! Now Syaoran-kun do the disclaimer.

**Syaoran**:No

**Luna**: Hmph fine! Tomoyo help me convince him!!

**Tomoyo**: Sure Luna-chan!

**Luna and Tomoyo**: HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO--

**Syaoran**: NOOOOOOOOOO FINE I'LL DO IT!!

**Luna**: I knew I could convince him!

**Tomoyo**:Tee-hee

**Syaoran**: Luna(Ryuu-Bushi) doesn't own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter or else my life would undoubtedly be torture-

**Luna**: AND I'D BE MEGA RICH FOR OWNING BOTH!! stars in her eyes Now Lets actually START the story!!

**Tomoyo**:HOHOHOHO

* * *

Prologue

"No stop it!!" cried 11-year old Sakura Kinomoto

"No Kero blast 'em"

"Now now Sakura I doubt your father or your father would appreciate their alarm clocks being destroyed. Now GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!!" yelled the guardian Kero while pouring a bucket of cold water over the half asleep Sakura.

SPLASH

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Kero I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Sakura screamed strangling him

"Kaiju your going to be late!!" Called her brother up th stairs. "Tomoyo's already here"OOOOOEEEE!! Kero why didn't you wake me up?!"

Kero just rolled his eyes.

Sakura grabbed all her luggage she would would need to take to boarding school. She ran down the stairs to the door where her father, Fujitaka; Toya; Tomoyo; and the driver stood waiting.

"Bye Otou-san, Onii-chan." Sakura said hugging them each in turn."I'll be back next summer! Don't forget to write!"

"Bye Sakura, have fun."

The driver grabbed Sakura's bags while they both got in the limo.

"Are you excited Sakura-chan?"

"Oh yes! Imagine a whole school dedicated to teaching magic." Sakura said thinking of the day that she had first learned about Hogwarts.

FLASHBACK

"Ohayo Sakura"

"Ohayo Oyou-san, Onii-chan"

"Good morning Kaiju"

He dodged Sakura's pounding foot making her feel the pain.

"Hoe! Your getting your magic back?"

"Yep ever since Yue could start living off your power I've slowly got it back."

"Hmm would someone open the window. An owl seems to be wanting to come in and it looks very tired."

Sakura looked up at the window and sure enough there was a brown barn owl sitting on the sill. Opening the window she spotted a letter tied to the owl's leg.

'Hoe whats this?'

She opened the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Dear Miss Kinomoto;

We're pleased to inform you that you had been invited to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because of your age you will be placed in second year.

We expect your answer no longer than July 31. If you decide to come to Hogwarts a friend of mine and yours, Eriol Hiragizawa, would board you until term starts. Miss Daidouji has also been invited. Also I would like to ask you not to use Sorcery or the Cards in front of other Hogwarts students if you can avoid it.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Handing the letter off to her father who read it silently then looked at her. "Do you want to go?" "Yes I'd love to learn more magic." He nodded. "Very well I'll send a reply. You should call Tomoyo-chan to tell her your going and see if she'll be coming. She nodded.

"HEY wait a minute WHERE'S Kaiju going!!"

In the end Tomoyo also wanted to go and was also very excited, wanting to tape more of Sakura's "Kawaii moments"

Toya was angry and muttered curses under his breath for a week.

It was decided that Yukito/Yue would stay behind, although Yue was pissed and refused to talk to anyone.

END OF FLASHBACK

Tomoyo was fidgeting endlessly in her seat as the plane took off.

"Hoe I wonder why I'm this nervous to go to England. Its not like I've been there before." Tomoyo had been there on many occasions with her mother for vacation or business.

Sakura rolled her eyes. It was quite obvious what Tomoyo was nervous about.

"Its not England your nervous about Tomoyo-chan. You're just excited to see Eriol-kun again."Sakura said smirking while Tomyo's death glare had no effect on her.

"Just for that I'm going to whip your butt when we train next!" Tomoyo hissed.

Sakura looked out the window then closed her eyes falling asleep.

* * *

Luna: Well thats it 4 now cause its the end the chapter and 3 o'clock in the morning and I'm tired. I'll write more tomorrow.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 1: London

**

* * *

Luna**: Hey everyone! Sorry if it said the story had been updated, I forgot to spell check!

**Eriol and Tomoyo**: Konnichiwa sweatdropping

**Syaoran**:sweatdropping

**Eriol**: Well if isn't my cute little descendant. Now I see why Luna wanted me to come!!

**Syaoran**: You must really hate me don't you Luna

**Luna**: Why of course not Syaoran, is I did I'd make Sakura fall in love with Harry or Eriol_ (No offense to people who like that shipping)_

**Syaoran**: eyes popping from sockets and glaring

**Eriol and Tomoyo**: HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

**Luna**: Now now now lets see what I've got in store for you love birds today. HOHOHO. Syaoran the disclaimer please

**Syaoran**: smirking Luna (_Ryuu-Bushi_) doesn't own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter because if she did she'd be too rich for her own good and the world would have a new matchmaker.

**Luna**: HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Now on with the story!!

* * *

"Sakura-chan Sakura-chan, the planes about to land."

Sakura had been up for an hour now and was lost in her thoughts.

"Arigato Tomoyo-chan, I was just thinking of what this is all going to be like! Its so exciting, you know! I wish Syaoran-kun was here though." Tomoyo gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well lets go Sakura-chan, we don't want to keep Eriol-kun waiting." "Hai" The two got off the now fully landed plane and into one of London's bustling airports. There standing at their exit was someone they hadn't seen since the Card Capturing Days.

"Eriol-kun!" The two ran up and gave him hugs.

"Hello its nice to see you both too!" Eriol said laughing while the two nearly strangled him.

"And how have you both been?"Eriol

"As good as to be expected. Can't seem to get a moment of peace what with those damn mages coming to challenge me."

"Ah and have you lived up to being the most powerful sorceress in the world?" Eriol said while they climbed into a limo longer than Tomoyo's had been. Sakura blushed. "Hai. Haven't lost a single fight."

"Although there is someone who you've never beat." Tomoyo said sassily. Sakura rolled her eyes knowing who she was talking about. Eriol on the other hand looked confused.

"Yes but you know full well I'd never go all out on them. It'd kill me if I ended up hurting them."

"I know I know I was just joking Sakura-chan." Eriol was even more confused now.

"Are you talking about Syaoran-kun? I thought he left Japan shortly after I did."

Tomoyo glared at him and started slapping the side of his head. "You baka" she hissed "Can't you tell she misses him. He's barely ever wrote to her. 3 letters! 3!" she continued hysterically

"Well its not really his fault. The Li clan has rules that all the children that can must go through special training in order to control their magic . I doubt the Elders let him have enough time to send letters. Although right now he's busy learning magic at a special school." Eriol explained with a gleam in his eye when he mentioned the school. Tomoyo noticed it but Sakura didn't.

"Hoe! You mean Syaoran-kun hasn't forgotten me then!" Sakura said excitedly

Eriol snorted "I highly doubt that he'd forget you. Now is someone going to tell me who it is that Sakura hasn't beat yet?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough Eriol-kun" Tomoyo said with a mysterious sparkle in her eyes.

"Sakura!! You forgot about me didn't you! I WANT SWEETS!!" Yelled a frustrated Kero.

And with that the rest of the ride to Eriol's home was relatively quiet.

* * *

"HOE!! This is your home Eriol-kun!" Sakura said looking up at what could only be a mix between mansion and a small castle. "Its bigger than Tomoyo's house"

"Hmm It looks comforting. Where are our rooms Eriol-kun?" "You'll be staying near my own room on the west wing. I have two adjoining rooms set up there for you two connected by a bathroom. I'll have the butler take up your luggage while I give you a tour."

For the next two hours Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Ruby Moon, who had joined them not long they had started, walked around Eriol's small castle. On the tour they saw 4 ballrooms, 8 large libraries, a large kitchen, a formal and a non formal dining hall, an arcade for Spinel Sun and Kero, a sewing room filled with lots of cloth, thread, and the latest sewing machine for Tomoyo (Sakura and Ruby Moon giggled while the other two blushed) and last of all their rooms.

"HOE!!" Cried Sakura looking around her 'room'. It was filled with a master bed, a fancy wardrobe, a TV, couch, and a bookcase full of books that Sakura might be interested in and everything was pink, white or gold, mainly pink. Tomoyo's room was exactly the same except the bookcase held different books and everything was purple, violet, white or silver.

"Arigato" The two girls screamed crushing Eriol in between them for the second time that day.

"All right all right, your welcome."

"Say Eriol do you have a place we could practice and train."

"Yes, the basement is set up to hold Clows power for when he had practiced so you should be able to practice and train there with no trouble, but I'm not sure if I'd even stand a chance to someone like you."

"Oh I wasn't talking about you training with me." 'You haven't told him yet Tomoyo?' Sakura mind spoke to her friend. 'HOHOHOHO nit yet Sakura -chan'

"Well I guess if you take us to the training hall you'll see." The girls said mysteriously.

Eriol frowned. "Well I guess if I wan to know what your talking about I'll just have to now won't I.

"Alright you two tell me what your hiding"The two girls nodded to each other. "Sakura Staff." Sakura had grown powerful enough that that was all she had to say now. 'Ready Tomoyo' 'Ready Sakura'

"Moon Staff" cried Tomoyo.

Eriol was shocked to say the least! "What! When?! Where?! HOW?!"

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!! Surprised that I'm a sorceress too Hmm."

"How was I not able to tell you also had magical powers?!"

"Well seeing as though I have as much magic as you do, and managed to hide it from even Sakura, I suppose it should as no surprise that I too, even unconscionably could hide it from you."

"As powerful as me!?"

"I hold the Moon Staff and you hold the Sun Staff. For everything there must be a counter part."

"A soulmate you might say" teased Sakura They blushed. Eriol still in a daze from this new information though.

" Oh Hush! I still have to get you for what you said on the plane!"

* * *

Eriol could only watch as the two girls, one equal to him and the other more powerful, through attack after attack at each other until 4 hours later they decided to stop to go to bed.

"Well I can only say that that was a surprise."

"Well night you two love birds, I'm off to bed. Oh Tomoyo if you want you can add him to our connection or we can do it tomorrow. Night!" Sakura went up the stairs to her room.

"Connection?" "Oh we can talk through telepathy, we were planning on adding you our connection when we came."

"Oh so how do you do that."

'Oh HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO. By simply entering your mind and talking. Now you should be able to as well'

'Oh'

"Good night Eriol-kun" Tomoyo said kissing his check and running up the stairs to hide her blush."

'Good night Tomoyo-chan.'

* * *

Luna: Well thats it! Next Chappie Diagon Alley (I'll look up spelling l8ter); Books, Wands, Brooms, red hair fascination, and a weird aura. All in the day's life of a Card Captor. I hope to write it tonight yet so stay tuned, although I'm planning on taking a break. I really want to get to the opening ceremony tonight but we'll see. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Luna:** bowing repeatedly Gomen Gomen Gomen!

**Syaoran:**You're back?? I thought you'd died or something!

**Luna:** Hee hee well I've been busy lately...and u wish i died!

**Tomoyo:** Oh did you get a boyfriend?! stars in her eyes

**Luna:** on knees in depression (like in mangas and anime when someone talks about something touchy) noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Tomoyo:** Oh I guess not..

**Luna:** I wish I had a boyfriend...(still in depression about the topic) Tomoyo can you do the disclaimer please...

**Syaoran:** looks concerned Are you ok?

**Tomoyo:** Leave her alone..girls are very touchy about this subject

**Syaoran:** Eriol hasn't asked you to be his girlfriend yet, right?

**Tomoyo:** same depression mode as Luna noooooooooooo

**Syaoran:** uhhhh...I guess I'm doing the disclaimer... Luna _(Ryuu-Bushi)_ doesn't own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter if she did she would make the world eco-friendly and happy!...tell me again how that relates to...

**Luna:** HAHAHAHA my plan worked! I got Syaoran-kun to do the disclaimer without asking!!

**Syaoran:** You mean you were faking?! Wait what about Tomoyo?

**Luna:** sweatdropping Well actually she's supposed to be in in Hawaii with her mom on vacation right now... Tomoyo this is an E/T fanfic so eventually you'll be with him...so don't be depressed..

**Tomoyo:** Oh ok. smiles

**Luna:** Ok we've wasted enough time here, lets actually start the story...

THIS IS A NOTICE TO ALL READERS!! TOMOYO AND SKAURA AND 13..SAME AGE AS HARRY AND RON. SO PRETTY MUCH THEY'RE IN THEIR THIRD YEAR BUT THE EVENTS THAT HAPPEN ARE THE ONES IN THE 2CD BOOK. SO THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS OPENS IN GINNY'S SECOUND YEAR AKA THIS YEAR, SIRIUS MIGHT COME INTO THE PICTURE THIS YEAR I DON'T YET. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK. THANK YOU!

* * *

"Ohayo"

"Ohayo Sakura-chan"

"Are we going to this Diagon Alley today?"

"Say what is Diagon Alley exactly? Tomoyo questioned

"Well its a secluded area in the middle of London, so muggles, or non-magical people can't accidentally into it. Its a shopping neighborhood thats full of magical books and restaurants. They sell all the things you'll be needing to get for school."

"HOE! So when are we going??"asked an excited Sakura

Eriol laughed. "As soon as soon as we eat breakfast." As if on que Sakura's stomach grumbled in protest in being forgotten. They all laughed and went into the dining hall where Ruby Moon had breakfast sitting and was currently trying to force chocolate down a certain guardian's throat.

* * *

"Well here we are." Eriol stated rather proudly.

After dragging them halfway through London, occasionally getting lost, Eriol had dragged them into a rather dirty, small pub that looked like it went out with the 1800s. After waving to the bartender he lend them out the back door to where a bunch of smelly trash cans stood by a...

"A brick wall!? Eriol have you lost it? We're looking at a brick wall!" said a very, very frustrated and irritated Tomoyo.

Eriol looked confused for a second. "Oh no no, the magical worlds on the other side." He smiled and prodded a certain brick. They gasped on seeing seeing the scene that lay before them.

"I take back what I said." whispered Tomoyo"

Everywhere they looked shops held merchandise that surely couldn't be sold anywhere else in the world. Being still pretty early., there weren't a lot of people out so it wasn't very busy. Street vendors were just setting up and store were just opening.

"Well should we go to the bank then?"

"Bank? You mean we can't pay with our regular money?" asked Sakura. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at her a bit funny.

"No Sakura-chan wizards have very different currency."

"But I didn't bring all that much. Otou-san said I wouldn't have to!" said a very panicked Sakura.

"Well you don't expect that Clow-san would leave you to fend for yourself do you?" chuckled Eriol. Sakura looked confused but followed quietly to the bank.

"Your key sir." a goblin stated. Eriol handed him his smaller Sun Staff Key. The goblin turned to Sakura who gave him her Star Key, though she was still confused. Tomoyo handed the goblin a small golden key.

"Our moms used to go to Hogwarts." Tomoyo explained. "My mom gave me her bank key since she doesn't use it anymore.

Sakura and Eriol looked surprised. "Used to go to Hogwarts? Why didn't you tell me sooner Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo just shrugged. "Its not really all that surprising. I mean we both have magic so it couldn't have just been your dad who gave you your magic. It really does make sense if you think about it." Sakura nodded. I get it. "Wow so Okaa-san had magic too."

Th goblin coughed looking a bit angry. "If your quite done."

"Oh gomen- nasi" said Sakura bowing.

Looking surprised at being bowed too, the goblin just led them quietly to a cart.

"Vault 586."

Tomoyo walked over to the now open vault. She put the coins she'd need into a small bag she had and came back out.

After awhile of going deeper and deeper into the Earth, they reached...

"Vault 2"

Ignoring a dragon that was nearby Eriol went over and put his Sun Staff key into the door revealing a room that was as big as half of Eriol's first floor of his mansion/castle. Looking at the numerous articles in the room he like Tomoyo put a few handfuls of golden coins into a bag a bit bigger than Tomoyo's. For a strange reason he had a feeling he'd be needing the money this year.

"Vault 1"

Sakura was surprised. How on earth could she have the most protected and biggest vault? She slowly walked over and put her key in the hole. She opened the door to find a room twice the size of Eriol's with enough gold and treasures to ensure a comfortable living, not like royalty or anything, but enough that all her decedents would never have to worry about money till the end of time.

To the point of almost fainting she quickly scooped up money into a pale pink leather bag the was sitting conveniently near the door and went out.

* * *

"Now what do your list say?"

"Hmm lets see here... Three sets of plain black work robes, black how drab!, one plain black pointed hat, one pair of protective gloves, one winter cloak, a lot of books because we have to buy for three years since we don't have them, one wand, one cauldron.."

After shopping at several stores, they had everything but their wands and books. Deciding to get their wands first, they wanted to have to save the trouble of carrying them last, they went to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Hmm now lets see here," Said Mr. Ollivander looking at Tomoyo's now outstretched hand "How about this?" The said wand in Tomoyo's hand gave off purple sparks. "Hmm 10 and three-quarter inches, willow with a powerful unicorn's hairs, hmm powerful good for healing." Tomoyo paid 7 gold Galleons and went back to let Sakura have her turn.

"Hmm, yes now hold out your wand arm dear, yes like that, hmm, how about.." The wand in her hand blew up a nearby vase "No how about.."

After going through nearly all the wands he hesitantly gave her one in a pink book with a gold star on it. Sakura's eyes flew back towards Eriol who merely smiled.

"Hmm made 100s of years ago,hmmm,.." He gave her the wand which immediately released cherry blossoms into the air as soon as it touched her hand.

"Hmm curious, curious."

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Sakura asked using the same words as Harry, although unknowingly.

"Hmm this wand's maker made four wands. All very powerful, two of those wands' cores are phoenix feathers given by an unique pink and green phoenix. Yours is one of those, the wand with the pink feather, 10 and half inches made of cherry wood. The brother wand of yours I gave away 3 years ago. Together these wands are unstoppable. All together the collection of the four wands, is power that can never be matched. Its said that these four might not actually be wizards or witches at all."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. "Oh and, um, what about the other two? The two wands without the phoenix feathers?"

"Oh,hmm, lets see here. These two wands are also very powerful, one has a special purple unicorn's hairs in it and the other's a blue dragon's heartstrings, in fact..." Mr. Ollivander looked up very startled. "Three of the owners are in the shop at this very minute" He whispered.

All three looked shocked.

In a daze, Sakura handed Mr. Ollivander the money and they stumbled out of the shop.

After straightening themselves out, Eriol asked "Well lets go get our books shall we?"

* * *

"Oiii! Eriol! Over here"

Eriol grinned and walked over to where 7 red heads, one brunette, and one boy with black hair stood.

"Hello there, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, and, ah, Ginny your here too. Good Morning Mr. And Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh hello Eriol."

'"And who are ..." Fred kissing Tomoyo's hand, which made Eriol's eyebrow twitch.

"...these two lovely ladies?"George kissing Sakura's hand which made Syaoran's eyebrow twitch wherever he may be.

"Well this one's obviously Tomoyo" said Harry.

"Of course she is, unless she has a twin of some sort." said Ron.

"And if she's Tomoyo than she must be Sakura. Eriol said Tomoyo never went anywhere without her." Hermione said.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked surprised.

"How do you know my name?" asked a puzzled Tomoyo.

Hermione looked at her with laughing eyes ignoring Eriol's hushing motions and said "Well with all the picture Eriol's showed us of you, what 3 albums or something, it would surprise anyone if we didn't know who you were." They all laughed except Tomoyo and Eriol who blushed.

"So who are you all again?" asked Sakura.

Everyone introduced themselves, and last they turned to Harry.

"Well I'm sure you know who I am" Harry said sheepishly.

"No, I'm sorry we don't." Tomoyo answered.

But before Harry could answer back a voice announced "It can't be, Harry Potter."

* * *

And before they knew it Harry was dragged off by a photographer while Eriol explained to Sakura and Tomoyo who Harry was and why he was famous. But once the interview thing was done (read HPCOS for more info) a cold voice interrupted them.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter. Said a blond haired boy with a cold sneer on his face "Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookstore with out being recognized. Oh more mudbloods have joined the Potter fan club."

Everyone except Eriol, Sakura, and Hermione shook with fury.

Eriol snorted loudly making everyone stop.

"Whats a mudblood Eriol?" asked Tomoyo

"It means filthy blood. Although if ask me the only dirty blood is blood thats all talk and nothing behind the words. I mean a muggle born is at the top of the class now."

"Thats awful. Magic shouldn't be based on blood. It should be based on the how strong your intentions are for the good of the world." Sakura said a bit shocked that people actually lived like this.

Draco gave an analyzing look at her. While every one else was astonished that someone would say this to a Malfoy.

* * *

"Whats going on here kids? Ah Lucius." Mr. Weasley asked as he came over to see what the problem was then spotted Mr. Malfoy appear behind Draco.

"Well, well, well- Arther Weasley. Busy at the Ministry I hear, with all the raids not to mention Black breaking free of Askaban. I do hope they're paying you extra for this." He picked up a very old and battered book from Ginny's cauldron.

Not liking this man at all Sakura decided to use some of her sorceress powers to read his mind. In doing so she found out quite a lot.

"Why is Sirius Black in prison?" She asked playing shy.

"For killing 13 muggles, and blasting apart a wizard only leaving his thumb." Mr. Weasley answered not taking his eyes of Mr. Malfoy.

"But Mr. Malfoy sir, Mr. Black did no such thing. In fact I believe his being used as a cover. This man isn't evil at all. I bet _he's_ not the one who turned _them_ into _him_. The one whose really behind it is a_ rat_." She said smiling sweetly which only made Lucius squirm even more uncomfortably.

"You don't know what your talking about girl. Come along Draco we're leaving." He said throwing the book he had still been holding the entire time back into the cauldron only to have Tomoyo grab it.

As he turned around to leave Tomoyo threw a black leather book at him. "We don't appreciate people trying to hurt our friends Mr. Malfoy. And be careful unless you want _us_ as your enemies."

"Not to mention your master won't be pleased if you threw his little treasure around like that.

The Malfoy's just left the store in a huff. The teens were surprised at the the two while Mr. Weasley watched them carefully.

"What was that about?" asked Harry.

"How could you tell that Black innocent if you didn't even know why he went to prison for?" Hermione pressed.

Sakura just shrugged and smiled. "Magic."

"But..."

"Hermione drop it. They were obviously helping us. Does it really matter how they do it. Lets just help them get their books."interrupted a tired Ginny who had once again this year been dragged around by her mother.

"Right. Now lets see here..." replied Hermione who was in her element.

'Huh I thought I felt a familiar aura just now... hmm must be nothing' Sakura thought.

* * *

Well thats the longest chappie I've ever wrote (yes i did decide to add sirius and there will be the chamber just different) and now I'm tired though I REALLY want to write the next chappie although I'm warning you it'll probably be shorter, but next time look forward to Platform 9 ¾, the Hogwarts express, a reunion (didn't see that coming sry), Hogwarts, a dementor, and maybe the sorting, we'll see about the latter. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express

**Luna:** I'm alive, awake ENTHUSIASTIC!!

**Syaoran:** SHUT THE HELL UP!! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!

**Luna:** YOU BE QUIET! NOW, please, DO THE DISCLAIMER!!

**Syaoran:** BITE ME!!

**Luna:** Where and how hard!!

**Syaoran:** Uh blushing

**Sakura:** Oh, Luna whats wrong?

**Luna: **Oh Sakura! Its horrible! Syaoran refuses to do the disclaimer! I just don't know what to do! fakes tears

**Sakura:** Oh thats horrible! Syaoran will you please do the disclaimer for Luna!

**Syaoran:** But...

**Sakura:** SYAORAN! I'm ASHAMED OF YOU!! Act up again and I'll to Kagome about how to properly discipline canines!!

**Syaoran:** Er I'm no canine but Luna doesn't own, never did own and never WILL own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter.

**Luna:** good now I REALLY WANT TO START ON THIS STORY!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Hogwarts express

"Girls hurry up!"

"E-e-e-e-r-r-r-r-iol we're freezing for gods sake!"

"Here, wear your black wizard winter cloaks. I put spell on them so muggles can't see them, they'll just see you clothes underneath. NOW HURRY UP!!"

"Yeah yeah we're coming!" Called Tomoyo dragging a half dead Sakura down the stairs.

"The sooner we get seats on the train the sooner you two can go back to sleep."

Suddenly Sakura was in the limo. "HURRY UP YOU TWO I WANT MY BEAUTY REST!!

Eriol and Tomoyo just rolled their eyes and got in the limo with their luggage.

* * *

"How do we get onto Platform 9 ¾ Eriol-kun" asked a practically dead Sakura.

"Oh we just have to run through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Nice try Ron."

The Weasley and Harry had approached them from the back while Ron had tried to sneak up behind Eriol and scare him, which just didn't seem possible.

Meanwhile Sakura was shocked at having to run through a wall. "Hooee?"

"Ah trying to get through the wall. Here, you lot go first and show them how." Mrs. Weasley

"Sure mum!" Fred and George ran through closely followed by Ron and Harry. "I'll go Tomoyo so why don't you go with Sakura, Ginny. "Sure Eriol."

After everyone had made it through they loaded their luggage onto the train and found Hermione. They went to find to find an empty compartment, while Fred and George left to find Lee and their other friends.

"So you two ready for Hogwarts?" Harry asked Sakura and Tomoyo as the train pulled out of the station. They just nodded wearily.

"Sorry they're dead on their feet." "Oh thats all right we'll just let them rest. The two girls put their hoods up so they stayed warmer. Sakura fell asleep on Tomoyo's shoulder and Tomoyo fell asleep on Sakura's head, but their faces couldn't be seen because of their cloaks.

The sitting order went like this. Hermione sat nears the door on the left side (looking into the compartment from the door), then Ron next her, then Ginny, then Harry, with one seat left next to the window. Eriol sat across from the empty seat with Tomoyo on his left and Sakura next to her. (You get the idea.)

* * *

Shorty after the girls fell into a deep slumber making their auras dissipate, the compartment door opened and... (GUESS WHO WALKED IN!!)

"Why if isn't the Slytherien that was placed in Griffindor. The ever non-talking and of course grumpy moody Syaoran Li!"

"Shut it." was Li's grumpy response as he went to sit next to Harry. Then he noticed the two cloaked figures. He grunted towards them. "Transfer students." Ginny replied simply. He nodded.

"Aww come on Li you seriously can't be considering going through _another_ year without talking!Come on!" Ron pleaded. Li ignored him and stared out the window.

"Just leave him be Ron. Really he's a good person, deep deep, deeeeeep down." Eriol grinned.

Ron sighed. "Right. He's our friend, I'm just saying he's never gonna get a girlfriend if he kept acting like that." Li put his face up against the glass, upset, but with his ever expressionless face.

"Hush Ron." Hermione said.

For a long time all it stayed relatively calm with talk of the new teacher, electives, quiditch, and other stuff.

* * *

When they where halfway to Hogwarts, about 2 o'clock in the afternoon, Draco decided to stop at the Potter gang's compartment and harass them, his favorite hobby.

The group was sitting still talking and eating their sweets they had purchased a few hours before when the door opened. Syaoran didn't even look up. He knew who it was. "Why if it isn't the loser Potty gang of goody goodness."

"Buzz off Malfoy."

"Oh is the Weasel insulted?" Then Draco spotted the girl. Even with the cloaks he didn't know anyone else who'd be there in the compartment. Not to mention the sizes were just right. ' Hmm they were quite beautiful. Even though they seem to hate my hate I doubt they can resist me!' Draco didn't realize they were actually asleep.

"Oi! Bitch! Come on! You'll find my compartment much more comfortable." Draco said while pulling on Sakura's wrist trying to make her follow him, but also woke them up in the process.

As they woke up their auras were ignited once again. Syaoran threw his head in the direction of the commotion. 'This aura!!'

Draco didn't notice and continued to try and drag Sakura towards him.

Without a second thought, Syaoran lept towards him and before anyone could blink Li's fist had connected with Draco's cheek and he was back by Eriol who had also gotten up and was pissed

"I don't think she wants to come with you Malfoy." Li spoke his first words towards.

"Thats all you know Li. What girl could resist me."

"One with a _boyfriend_!" Li growled but seemed to be angry at Eriol now.

"Right and you would know that."

"Li. He's right how would you know you've never even seen her face."

"Thats..." Syaoran started.

"Hoe! What's going on here!" Sakura cried finally waking up. Tomoyo was up too and was also trying to figure out what was happening.

"Now little lady, wouldn't you be more comfortable in _my, _compartment? Besides you'd choose me even if you had a boyfriend right!" Draco said confidently.

"Hoe! No I WON'T! I do have a boyfriend but he's NOT _here_ right now. If he were you'd be stuck in a human ball!"

Draco's grin faded, and Syaoran was about to go _cry _in a corner. Meanwhile Eriol was cracking up and slapping his knee. Sakura glanced over at him and saw...

"Syaoran.." she whispered. "OOWWWWWWW!!" Draco had once again tightened his grip on Sakura.

Syaoran was about to punch him again but Tomoyo stopped him. "She's got to teach him a lesson by herself."

Sakura stared Draco coldly in the eye, her aura flaring. "I suggest you unhand me this instant!"

"Oh and what are going to do? _Kiss me_ to death! HAHAHAHA!"

"You'll regret this." She said with a coldness that made everyone but Tomoyo who had heard it before, shiver.

Suddenly in a blink of an eye, Sakura punched Draco so hard in the nose he went flying through the open door and into the wall across the hall. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed the now unconscious Draco and dragged him back to their compartment.

* * *

The entire group was silent as she shut and locked the door. Everyone had sat back down except for Syaoran who was glaring at Eriol.

"You knew they'd be here didn't you Hiragizawa!"

"Of course. They were staying with me before school."

"WHY YOU!!"

"Knock it off you to, cause I'm not going to explain the damage you do to the teachers." Tomoyo said.

"_You_ have some explaing to do!" Sakura was glaring at Syaoran who gulped.

"Uh hee hee well uh you've gotten better at martial arts."

"Well she did win the national tournament last year. Which made her quite famous _all _over Asia!" Tomoyo stated.

"Oppsie did she? Mum didn't tell me."

"Apparently! I do hope _you know_ you've made her life quite _miserable_!" said Tomoyo who was still mad at him. Syaoran looked upset.

"Now now Tomoyo it isn't as if his been a _happy go-lucky_ these past two years." Eriol tried to comfort her which only made her glare at him.

Ron snorted. "Anything but! He's talked more today then in the two years combined!"

"Tomoyo thats enough. Eriol told us why he couldn't write a lot of letters. You'll just have to make it to me now won't you Syaoran. At least _he_ wrote me letters! Unlike _someone_ I know! Breaking girls hearts! Do you know what you put Tomoyo through!!" Sakura yelled turning her anger on Eriol.

"Okay Okay. Lets sit down. I think the others have questions for us." Eriol interrupted trying to protect his dignity.

* * *

Sakura just 'humphed' and sat back down at her original spot with Syaoran beside her.

"Damn straight, we have questions!" Ron said almost excitedly.

"Ronald! Language. Yes there are some things I'm wondering about." Hermione said.

Ginny giggled. "What I want to know is if Sakura and Li are going out?!"

Sakura and Syaoran blushed. "Yes, we are." Sakura said.

"Really how long?" Ginny pushed further.

"Well we've liked each other since we were ten, so since then I suppose."Sakura continued.

"Oh that would explain why Syaoran was so upset when you said your boyfriend _wasn't here_." Ginny said giggling making Harry roll his eyes and grin.

"What I want to know is how Syaoran and Sakura could beat up Draco without using magic!" Ron said excitedly.

"Oh they were just punching him." Tomoyo said.

"Yea but how did Syaoran move so fast?"

"Martial arts training." Eriol said.

"And how did a _girl_ get _that_ much power. I mean is she like a _guy_ cause _girls aren't that strong_."

"Your death mate." Harry, Eriol, and Li all said.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!!" I AM MOST CERTAINLY A GIRL!!"

"SAKURA WORKED HARD FOR THOSE SKILLS!! AND WHAT DO MEAN!! WOMEN ARE STORNG TOO!"

"RONALD HOW DARE YOU!! JUST FOR THAT I'M WRITING TO YOUR MOTHER!!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!! I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT REMARK!! JUST WAIT I'LL EVEN GET FRED AND GEORGE TO HELP ME!!"

"OUT!!" The girl all kicked him out. "You can wait in the hallway for awhile and cool your head off!"

"Good thing Mei-lin wasn't here. He'd probably have his balls cut off." Syaoran whispered. The three of the shuddered.

* * *

"Hey Sakura how many letters did Li send you?" questioned Hermione

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "**3**." The girls all turned their glares towards Syaoran who gulped.

"And what was that about Eriol making Tomoyo unhappy?" Ginny asked.

"Oh that. They're _soulmates_." Sakura answered shrugging.

"Sakura!" Eriol and Tomoyo.

"So are you going to tell us your stories? About Hogwarts?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Sure Sakura." Hermione answered and started to tell her about their experience at Hogwarts.

* * *

I'm tired now. I really need a break. So how was it? I won't upload agian if I don't get at least 14 sigend or unsigened reviews! I gots to know how I'm doing here! PEOPLE!! Ah well. next time look forward to the rest of the train ride, dementors, sorting, of course they're already in trouble with teachers, and harry reveals somthing that happened this summer!! REVIEW OR I"LL SEND MY FLYING MONKEYS AFTER YOU!!


	5. Chapter 5: Dementors

**Luna:** Well I'm back again!

**Syaoran:** Already! Hell must have frozen over! Its the Apocalypse!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! AHHHHHH...hit in the head by Luna with her keyboard

**Luna:** Oh do be quiet if you want to live through this story!

**Syaoran:** ...

**Luna:** Good! Tomoyo will you do the disclaimer today. I've had quite enough of Syaoran's voice today! And its still early!!

**Tomoyo:** Sure Luna. Luna (Ryuu-Bushi) doesn't own Card Captor Sakura or Harry Potter. HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

**Luna: **Thank you Tomoyo! Now are we all ready for a new chapter!

**Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Luna:** YEAH!!

**Syaoran:** still sulking

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dementors and the Sorting**

Hermione was telling Sakura and Tomoyo, who were listening eagerly, all about Hogwarts and her experiences there.

"Now the teachers are..."But before Hermione could finish her statement the train lurched to a stop.

"Hooee. Whats going on?" Sakura asked a bit nervous now that the window was starting to freeze.

"I don't know but Ron would probably be safer _inside_ the compartment." Eriol said.

"Right." Harry opened the door and brought Ron in.

"Bloody hell!" What the hell do you think is going on?" Ron asked.

"Shut up! Sakura do you..." Syaroan.

"Yes..." She answered quietly.

"Its inside the train..." Whispered Tomoyo.

"Coming closer..." Eriol said quietly.

"A soulless being..."Sakura shivered.

"Soulless...Sounds like a dementor." Said Hermione.

"Hmm, it most likely is. I'll handle this." said Eriol.

* * *

A dark cloaked figure slowly approached their compartment and slowly eased the door open.

Harry and Sakura fell to the ground holding their heads.

"Sakura!" "Harry"

Eriol stepped towards the door brandishing his wand as the glass on the door began cracking at the sudden drop in temperature.

The door oped with a crash!

"Expecto Patronum!" cried Eriol. A replica of Spinel Sun's true form shot out of Eriol wand only it was a pure silver.

The dark, hooded creatures in the doorway ran, er, glided away with the silver panther chasing after them.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. "Hoe. What happened?" She asked silently. "Who was laughing?"

* * *

Syaroan shared a look with Eriol before answering her question. "No one was laughing Sakura."

"Ugh what happened?" Asked Harry as he sat up slowly, wearily eying the compartment.

"Who screamed?" Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked at each other nervously. "No one screamed Harry." Ginny said.

"B-but, I heard a women scream."

"And I heard someone laughing, evilly." Syaroan glanced at her, concern filling his eyes.

The compartment door snapped closed with a loud 'CLICK'.

"Those were dementors." Eriol began to explain. "Magical beings that feast on one's bad memories. If the get close enough they'll suck your soul right out of you. One with a horrible past, such as yours Harry, is likely to be bullied by them. Sakura on the other hand...Hmm well not a bad past, but maybe..."

"What!" Hermione and Syaroan pressed.

"...A bad future." Eriol said seriously.

* * *

Everyone stared at him. "Then Ron started laughing. "Oh thats pish posh. What trouble could a sweet thing like Sakura..."

"Shit!" Everyone's attention swayed from Ron over to Sakura. The CCS gang looking on with concern, the HP group with astonishment.

Not noticing the attention on her, she put a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder to steady herself.

"Sakura. Sakura!"

"Tomoyo. _Its _moved!" She whispered hoarsely but urgently.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "What!"

"_Attention passengers. The Hogwarts Express will be arriving the village of Hogsmeade shortly. Thank you!"_

"Come on. We best get our robes on else we'll be punished by Snape. And we can't be losing points _this _early in the year."

The moment lay forgotten as the two groups prepared to start a new school year. The thought of how two, new, transfer students would change the year.

* * *

**Ok thats all for now. I know I haven't updated in a god awful time. I'd be mad at myself. cough cough In any case, so soon, maybe, we'll learn about Sakura's untold secret and the arrival at Hogwarts next time...i don't think this story is going as planned tho...well review and tell me what u think!**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Hogwarts

**Luna: Hey everyone. I'd like to apologize for taking so long to write this chapter! I was also rereading through this story and realized I had so many mistakes and misspelling and just things that made no sense what-so-ever. Anyway thank you for sticking with me so far! Let's start! Ron do the disclaimer!**

**Ron:** But...I don't want to..

**Luna: **Like I care! *Glowers at Ron* Now Ron!

**Ron:** Fine...Luna _(Ryuu-Bushi) _doesn't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Luna: **Alright let's begin the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Hogwarts**

The train stopped at the Hogsmeade station just after dusk. As the students began exiting the train a deep voice boomed "First years this way! First years!"

"Hagrid!" called Harry running towards the large man. The others followed closely behind.

"Hello Hagrid." "Hello." "Have a good summer Hagrid?"

" 'ello Harry, Hermione, Ron, Eriol, Syaoran, and 'ello! You must be the new transfer students. You caused a right upstart you did. Something about foreigners and whatnot. But Dumbledore was set on you coming. Said something about being helpful in the future. Anyway you two will be coming with me across the lake with the first years."

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded and said goodbye to their friends.

After a long, and slightly eerie in Sakura's opinion, boat ride they arrived at the castle. They walked into the entrance hall as a older women in green robes approached them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. The start of the feast will begin shortly, but first you will be sorted into your houses. .."

Sakura toned out as Hermione had explained what the Professor was saying back on the train. She took this time to gaze around the massive stone interior. She had been to a few castles on her father's archaeological digs but none of them had this feeling...the feeling of old,old magic.

She closed her eyes and opened her inner eye, a trick which allowed her to see beyond her normal sight. She looked beyond the massive doors on the side of the room and saw what she assumed was the Great Hall. It had four massive tables crowded with students for the four houses and a smaller table with the professors seated on one side to watch the students. In the middle of the area between two tables and in front of the professors was a stool with a old, ratty witch hat. She looked back out of the room and did a quick scan over the castle. It was so massive she would have to come back to it.

Sakura reopened her eyes to find Professor McGonagall had left and the students were talking amongst themselves. Tomoyo had a far away look in her eyes but quickly came back as she felt Sakura staring at her.

"Do you feel?" Tomoyo asked Sakura quietly.

"Yeah. There's an old magic in these walls. I just don't know if its wizardry, it seems to old." Sakura whispered back. Tomoyo nodded. Professor McGonagall returned and told them they were ready.

They were ushered into the Great Hall where everybody turned to stare at them, but before Sakura and Tomoyo could enter Professor McGonagall pulled them aside.

"Hello girls. I am Professor McGonagall. Instead of being sorted with the first years you will be sorted separately afterward. Please wait out here until we announce you." She gave them a small smile and went beside the stool to begin reading off names.

The two girls stood outside the massive doors waiting. "We'll have to talk about this later. There's much to be learned about Hogwarts." Tomoyo nodded. "Yes but lets keep watch on this ceremony so we know what we're doing." Sakura nodded and the two looked through the sturdy doors in front of them.

After all the first years had been sorted an old man with a long white beard stood. "This year we have two transfer students from Japan. May I introduce Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji." The doors opened to reveal the Great Hall. When everyone was looking at them the old man winked and gave Sakura a small bow. She smiled softly and nodded her head at the treatment.

"They will be joining the third years of whichever house they are sorted into. Please treat them kindly and help them adjust to Hogwarts."

"Sakura Kinomoto. Please come forward and place the hat on your head so you can be sorted." Professor McGonagall said. Sakura nodded. She had gotten the gist of the ceremony, although she did wonder if the wizards truly knew what was making the hat think and talk. It had the same golden, pure, powerful magic of the castle meaning it must have been as old as the castle itself.

Sakura sat on the stool and put the hat on. "Well well what do we have her." Spoke an old voice in her ear. 'The Card Mistress herself. Its quite an honor to get to meet you.' 'Why thank you,' Sakura mind spoke back the hat calmly, 'Its nice to meet you as well.' 'How kind of you. Now where to put you. You certainly have the qualities of all the houses. Loyalty, intelligence, cunning, bravery. Hmm where to put you.' 'Can I be with my friends?' 'Hmm probably the best place for you, alright..'

"GRIFFINDOR!" A loud cheer erupted from the said table. She grinned and sat down with her friends. 'Good Luck Tomoyo.' Tomoyo just gave her a confident smirk. "Tomoyo Daidouji."

Tomoyo placed the hat on her head and sat down. 'Hello.' 'Ah another sorceress. A great honor miss.' 'Why thank you.' 'Now lets see where would you fit? Loyalest of all, very creative, brave,and cunning in our own way.' Tomoyo smiled. 'I'd much appreciate it if I could go with friends. I'll fix you right up. The ratty material has got to go.' 'Quite cunning. Well you'd fit it there fine so...' "GRIFFINDOR!" Another loud burst of applause. 'Don't forget that promise Moon Sorceress.' 'I won't.'

Tomoyo went to sit with her friends. Sakura was rolling her eyes and shaking her head sadly. Eriol was also shaking his head but was smirking. "Let the feast begin," The headmaster said. "What's with you guys?" asked Syaoran when he saw their behavior.

"Tomoyo promised the hat hat she'd upgrade it if it let her be in Gryffindor."

"Sounds kind of Slytherin to me." said Ron, mouth already full of food.

"Yeah. She can be as bad as Eriol here when it comes to scheming." Saroyan said while loading his plate with food. Ron paled.

"How did you know that?" asked Hermione. "She hasn't even said anything yet." Syaoran looked at Eriol asking the same question with his eyes. 'Like this.' Eriol said telepathically. The girls noticed but didn't say anything.

Sakura shrugged. "I just do. What's this?" That's pumpkin juice. It's quite good once you get used to it." answered Syaoran. "Ah I think I'll just stick to milk."

"Anyway, you can't replace the material on the hat without damaging the magic, and I doubt the headmaster will let you do something to such a historical magical artifact." said Ron.

"Ron honestly! They just got here an now your going on like _your_ an expert." Hermione said exasperatedly. Ron just shrugged and continued stuffing food in his mouth.

"Hey did you guys see the new teacher?" asked Ginny sliding in beside them.

They all chatted together about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Snape, Malfoy, Hogwarts, Summer.

After the fest ended, they headed up the moving staircases, not surprising Tomoyo and Sakura who saw them earlier though they acted like it to keep their act up, to the Gryffindor dormitory. "Ugh what a day." Said Sakura collapsing in a chair near the fire. Harry laughed.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!"

* * *

That's it for Chapter 6. Ok long and tiering, but satisfying. Ok so next time (which will be real soon!) expect things to start to be explained. Specifically _why_ the card captors came to Hogwarts.


	7. Author's Note

Author Note:

Hey guys, I really hate to say this but I'm discontinue this story. As I've said before in chapters the story wasn't going how I wanted, and now I really hate this story cause I have no idea where its going. Maybe this summer I'll totally redo it and have it feature them in an older year but I really have no idea what to do with this sorry. If anyone wants to pick it up feel free too. Let me know and I'll read it, but I'm sorry. This is the main reason I don't update much.

If I do do an updated crossover I'll let you know. Thank you soo much for reading everyone.

Ryuu-Bushi


End file.
